It's too late
by Yaoke
Summary: When it really is too late...[ShounenAi / Ran+Ken / Angst]


**it's too late**

His once calculating stare was now across the field watching and hoping the young soccer coach would look up and see him. He was praying that the young man would see him so he could walk over. However, the young man continued watching and teaching his kids the joy of soccer. Glancing down at his watch he noted that he'd been waiting for any sign from Ken for about 30 minutes now. But he was determined to wait. He would wait forever if it were necessary. He returned his gaze back to the field and continued watching. 

"Ken-niichan! Why is there someone watching us?" A gentle tug could be felt from his left leg as he watched the other kids play. The little girl was now watching him attentively while point in the red haired man's direction. Without looking Ken bent down and crouched before the young girl a very small smile across his lips. "No one Miki-chan. Now go on. The team needs you." He gently ushered her forward forcing his smile to increase in size. She only gave a confused look and then returned to her teammates. Ken sighed inwardly as he continued watching over them.

The sky was turning into dark shades of blue as soccer practice ended. The kids all hugged and waved goodbye as their parents came and picked them up. He walked along the bench gathering all the balls from practice and anything else that happened to be lying around. He reached for the last soccer ball but it came to him. He knew who was holding the ball without even looking up. Only one man had that unique cologne and flower scent. "Thank you." He mumbled as he pulled the ball away and stuffed it into the ball bag. He swung the bag over his shoulder and turned the opposite direction towards his apartment. "Ken." His name stopped him, as he knew it would. He stood quietly as the cool evening breeze drifted around them. "We need to talk. Please."   
"I have nothing to say to you." He took four more steps till the slightly pleading voice stopped him. "Please, at least hear me out." Ken inhaled deeply and continued walking. Turning slightly to the side he shouted back to the lone figure sitting on the bench. "One hour. Here." He turned back around and made his way home. 

Ran waited patiently as he sat alone on the bench. He had watched the beginnings of the sun setting but his attention was still on the brunette. He hadn't changed he thought as he pulled up a memory of his one time lover. He's gotten a little taller and his features have matured slightly but he still looks the same. He signed audibly as he noticed the figure walking towards him. He was almost surprised to see Ken return. After everything that had happened he wasn't expecting to have a second chance. He stood up and watched Ken approach him. He smiled despite himself and Ken only glared at him slightly from behind brown tresses. "I'm listening." Two simple words caused Ran's mind to go blank. He had figured out everything to say but now he was at a loss for words. Just the beauty before him took his breath away. "I want to explain." An elegant eyebrow raised in mock interest as the brunette continued to glare at him. "I also want to apologize."

"Forgiven." Ken turned around and started walking away again heading back the way he came. "What?" Ran nearly shouted at the retreating figure. Ken stopped and turned back towards him. "You're forgiven."   
"Why?"   
"Because I have to move on with my life." He turned around once more and headed down the field. 

Ran stood motionless as he watched Ken walk away. NO!! His mind cried and his body followed. Before he even knew it he had his hand fully wrapped around Ken's right bicep in an attempt to stop him from walking away. Ken stopped to only glare daggers at the touch. He turned towards Ran and saw pleading violet orbs staring back. He hardened his eyes and stared back determined to win. "Let go."   
"Not till you hear what I have to say." Ken slumped in defeat as his eyes softened slightly. They stood in silence as Ran gathered his thoughts and Ken waited. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain and misery and loneliness you had to suffer because of me. Back then I thought I did the right thing. I believed that you and I would both be happier in normal relationships. But now I understand and I want you back. No, I need you back. I can't live without you Ken. I love you." The late evening sky was now close to pure darkness as the sun had fully set. The wind was hollowing through the trees as the two figures stood looking at each other. Turning his eyes away Ken spoke softly even though they were the only ones there. "It's too late Ran." He pulled away from the lax grip and walked home never once looking back.

Owari


End file.
